headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic Park (1993)/Character list
Alan Grant Alan Grant is a paleontologist who worked out of the Badlands region of Montana excavating dinosaur bones. After unearthing a perfectly preserved skeleton of a velociraptor, he has a chance encounter with his team's benefactor, Doctor John Hammond, who asks he and his associate/lover Doctor Ellie Satler to accompany him to his Jurassic Park preserve to get his expert opinion. After seeing the wonders of Hammond's cloning of dinosaurs, Doctor Grant was shaken over the notion of a previously extinct species being thrown back into the mix after 65 million years. When the power systems at the park failed, Doctor Grant did everything in his power to protect Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy, from the slavering jaws of a hungry Tyrannosaurus rex. He later regrouped with Doctor Satler at the visitor center where they avoided being torn apart by velociraptors before escaping from the island. Dennis Nedry Donald Gennaro Ellie Satler Gerry Harding Gerry Harding is a physician and veterinarian in the employ of InGen. He administered care to a sick Triceratops at Jurassic Park. Doctor Ellie Sattler assisted him and asked if any of the animals had been eating West Indian Lilac berries, to which Harding replied, "No." Henry Wu Henry Wu was a geneticist for InGen and worked at John Hammond's biological preserve on Isla Nublar. He was one of the top scientists on site and told Alan Grant, Ellie Satler and Ian Malcolm how his team have maintained control over the dinosaur population of the island by genetically breeding them to be all female. Ian Malcolm John Hammond John Hammond was a wealthy entrepreneur who originally hailed from Scotland. Relocating to England, he started his own Flea circus called Piccadilly Square. Although the patrons were impressed by the tiny motorized circus equipment, Hammond wanted to create something that was more than just illusion. John Hammond became the CEO of a scientific research company called InGen. Through InGen, his wealth increased dramatically, and he believed in sparing no expense when it came to fulfilling his ambitions. John leased several islands off the cost of Costa Rica from the government and it was here that his greatest achievement was born. InGen scientists used DNA taken from dinosaur fossils and spliced them with DNA taken from various species of frogs to fill in the gene sequence gaps. From there, they were able to genetically clone dinosaurs. The original factory site was on an island named Isla Sorna, also known as Site B, which contained a large amphitheater. During the growth development of the first dinosaur clones, John abandoned the amphitheater and began construction of a biological preserve on Site A, Isla Nublar. John's idea of a biological preserve manifested as a high-end amusement theme park called Jurassic Park. Sparing no expense, John hired the top scientific minds in order to bring his vision to life. As with any business however, Jurassic Park suffered from its share of setbacks. In addition to standard problems such as mechanical glitches and weather situations, one of John's workers was killed by a Velociraptor. The family of the worker sued InGen, which caused John's investors to grow increasingly nervous. Before the investors would agree to sign off on the park, they needed assurances from Hammond that this was a safe and viable enterprise. To facilitate this, they instructed their lawyer, Donald Gennaro to bring in non-biased professionals from the scientific community to analyze and author a testimonial to the safety of the island. While Gennaro brought in "rock star" chaotician Ian Malcolm, John recruited archaeologist Doctor Alan Grant and paleobotanist Doctor Ellie Satler. John flew the four of them to Isla Nublar where they were all astounded to see actual living dinosaurs on the island. He gave them the nickel tour of the facility and even showed them the incubation laboratories where they were all treated to witness the birth of a Velociraptor. Whereas Donald Gennaro was at first reluctant to endorse Hammond's enterprise, he now saw only dollar signs and became his most staunch supporter. Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant and Ellie Satler however, had great reservations about the nature and seemingly lack of discipline in John's endeavors. Due to the actions of an unscrupulous systems programmer named Dennis Nedry, the preview tour of Jurassic Park resulted in a major catastrophe. Having stolen some dinosaur embryos, Nedry deactivated all of the security protocols on the island so that he could affect his escape. This turned out poorly for Nedry, who was killed by a Dilophosaur before he could ever get off the island. During this incident, John's grandchildren Lex and Tim had come to the island to visit and were outside with Grant, Malcolm, Satler, and Gennaro when the power went down. Hammond had his game warden, Robert Muldoon, take a gas-powered jeep out into the park to bring back his grandchildren. Later, John Hammond brought Ian Malcolm (who had been injured in a Tyrannosaurus attack), Doctor Satler and computer programmer Ray Arnold to an emergency bunker. They shut down all of the power to the park to reboot the system, hoping that this would undo all of Dennis Nedry's interference. To complete this task however, they needed to trip the circuit breaker, which was located some distance from the bunker. When Ray Arnold failed to return, Robert Muldoon and Ellie Satler went out to finish the job. Hammond remained behind with Ian Malcolm to coordinate Doctor Satler's efforts via walkie talkies. Through the course of all these events, Donald Gennaro and Robert Muldoon were both killed in dinosaur attacks. Doctor Grant, Doctor Satler, Ian Malcolm and Hammond's grandchildren all survived. Leaving the island aboard an emergency helicopter, Alan Grant sarcastically told Hammond that after careful consideration, he has decided not to endorse Jurassic Park. Hammond couldn't have agreed more. As years passed, John continued to function in the best interests of InGen, but with a new-found, if misguided, respect for the world he had created. He came to realize that these dinosaurs should not be used for exploitation and profit, but should remain isolated, allowed to thrive in peace. By 1997, John's health was in decline, as was his influence with InGen. The company no longer cared about Hammond's naturist approach to their investments and his own nephew led the charge to have Hammond removed as the CEO of InGen. Hammond's nephew, who actively sought to reverse all of John's strategies, arranged a large expedition to Isla Sorna to capture as many dinosaurs as possible and rebuild Jurassic Park on the mainland. In an attempt to stop him, Hammond sent a small party, including a reluctant Ian Malcolm, to intercept them. Ultimately, the expedition was halted and Hammond was able to publicly advocate his idea to leave the dinosaurs in peace on the island. Juanito Rostagno Lewis Dodgson Doctor Lewis Dodgson was a scientist who works for Biosyn - a rival of InGen, who was looking to catch up on ten years of research by stealing the secrets of John Hammond's cloning processes of dinosoaurs. Dodgson met with Hammond's systems programmer, Dennis Nedry and bribed him to smuggle viable embryos of all fifteen dinosaur species off the island. He provided him with a can of shaving cream, which had a false bottom through which Nedry could hide the embryos and sneak them off the island. According to Dodgson, they would even be able to make it through customs without raising an alarm. Lex Murphy John Hammond Ray Arnold Robert Muldoon Tim Murphy